


Wrong Bags

by yeahmalec



Series: Malec AUs [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Awkward Alec, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, alec has a thing for magnus' bottom lip, alec's an innocent kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 09:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12407694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahmalec/pseuds/yeahmalec
Summary: The 'You accidentally took my bag and now I need to get it because there's certainly not sketches of you - oh shit you saw them.' AU





	Wrong Bags

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for slow posting, but I've been really busy (I have to hobbies which both I train 6 times a week) and recently with trying to compete etc. it's been swallowing my time. BUT I literally have about 80. story ideas in the making sooo ;)

The bell rings and Alec's eyes leave the victim of his gazing. He stops banging his finger on his thigh nervously, starting to get up from the seat. He walks towards his bag on the front tables where every student's bag is settled.

The brown piece of leather is taken away from him, right in front of his eyes by a tan hand with rings. Alec spins around with his brows furrowed and lips parted. 

''Hey, sorry, I think that's my bag,'' Alec motions to the bag on his shoulder before glancing at the table, ''Oh shit, sorry - My bags there. Sorry,'' Alec apologizes after seeing his bag on the nearby table. The two bags seem exactly the same. 

''It's okay,'' Magnus says and before Alec has the opportunity to embarrass himself, he dives to get his bag and doesn't look at Magnus when he leaves the door.

Alec waits for everyone to leave the classroom before leaving himself, waiting for the next class at one of the small tables close to the window on the hall, putting his bag on top of the table. He opens the golden zipper, instantly furrowing his brows. 

His hands panicky and shakily go through the insides, lips parting at the unfamiliar sight of colorful notebooks and different books than his. He clutches his eyes closed and thinks Magnus. Magnus has his bag and his sketches. 

Alec hurriedly gets up from his seat, glancing at the clock before taking the bag. Small anxiety builds up in him and the thoughts of Magnus seeing what's in his notebooks frightens him, turning his insides into a bundle of nerves. He knows he'd be portrayed as a creep, considering Magnus and Alec rarely talk unless it's an assignment. 

As Alec walks past the corner of the previous lesson classroom, he can see Magnus walking towards the men's bathroom, with a pile of book and Alec's notebook in his hands. He takes long and hurried steps to hurry to him, cursing the white headphones plugged into his ears. 

The bathroom door shuts close right in front of Alec's face, which he yanks open with force. ''Magn-'' He calls but Magnus turns around, shrieking at how close Alec is. His body jerks up and the books fall to the ground. Magnus yanks his headphones off. ''Sorry, I didn't mean to - It's just that we -''

''Messed up our bags, I noticed,'' Magnus awkwardly laughs, trying to catch his breath. 

''Y-You did?'' Nervousness seems to ooze from Alec's voice as he scans all unlocked bathroom doors. 

''Yeah,'' Magnus nods with a soft smile, ''I mean, basically, everything's black in your bag and mine's contained a lot of colors so... It wasn't hard.''

''Oh, yeah,'' Alec awkwardly laughs, a small feeling of relief settling in his chest. He kneels down to gather the scattered books, eyes aiming for his notebook instantly and _shit_. 

Magnus kneels down next to the open notebook, taking it in his hands before Alec can even begin to dream of reaching it. ''Oh, you draw - _Oh, wow_ ,'' Magnus lets a breathy, surprised chuckle escape his lips. 

''Magnus-'' Alec tries to reach for his notebook but Magnus takes a large step to the side, holding the book tighter so that his knuckles turn white, fingers turning the pages. 

Alec's face is red and heated for sure. He can feel the warmth spreading on his whole face, palms shaking. He feels like crawling into one of the toilets and flushing himself down and possibly never returning to live life on land, where Magnus could see him. 

Alec remains quiet as Magnus' eyes scan the numerous drawings of him. It would be better if his notebook would consist other people too, but there's only pictures of Magnus and nature - forests and flowers. There might be one poor, unfinished sketch of Isabelle, but that's about it. And it makes Alec embarrassed, knowing that he'll most likely be stamped as a creep. Which, Alec wouldn't wonder why the title. 

''I like this one,'' Magnus whispers, tilting the look so that Alec can see one of his recent drawings on Magnus. It makes Alec flame up even more. It's a picture of Magnus, side view, where his eyes are concentrated on whatever was in front of them, index finger and thumb playing with his bottom lip. 

It's from a physics class where they were paired up and Magnus kept watching some video of something Alec couldn't even understand, playing with his lip and furrowing his brows. It was beautiful.

''Can you - Please,'' Alec motions Magnus to give it back quietly. Magnus does and Alec instantly clutches it to his chest, turning to collect the other books laying on the ground. He makes sure to take the right bag, stuffing the objects in there. ''I'm sorry,'' Alec mumbles quietly, taking a glance at the leather book before leaving it next to one of the sinks. ''You can take it.''

''Wait -'' Alec doesn't. He's out of the bathroom, bottom lip trembling from embarrassment. He knows it would be a bad idea to carry it around the school, but never did he think that Magnus would be the one to see it. 

**~~~**

Magnus is left with parted lips and a notebook settled near the sink when Alec storms off. The doors slams closed quietly, and Magnus can't help but furrow his brows and flutter his eyes. He's slightly confused but mostly his heart is slowly bursting with joy and sparks. 

He doesn't run after Alec but remains frozen for a few seconds, trying to understand everything. His hectic mind doesn't seem to put together proper thoughts, but Magnus walks to the sink and grabs the notebook in his hands. He doesn't dare to open it again but cradles t tightly against his pounding chest, leaving the bathroom-

His eyes scan the hallway to look for Alec, but he doesn't seem him anywhere. He doesn't wonder why since it's both of their last classes.

Magnus walks back home alone, and he notices the weird feeling of not seeing Alec's back in front of him when he glances up from his shoes occasionally. Or sometimes when Alec wouldn't be looking where he's going, he'd trip over his own shoes and nearly fall to the ground. Magnus always pretends like he doesn't see it, but he always does. 

Even with Alec's number in Magnus' phone, which he once got from Isabelle for a project he needed to text Alec about, Magnus can't bring himself up to call him. Or even text him. He spends the few hours before his bedtime routine just lying in bed and listening to the large playlist written on the back of Alec's small notebook. He feels kind of bad for going through the sketches, but it makes him melt and smile, and happy and it overcomes the bad feeling in his gut. 

Magnus' fingers trail over the small drawn birds and text in cursive, italic writing. 

_''When I first saw him, it took every ounce of me not to hug him. When I first saw his smile and heard his laugh, it took every ounce of me not to kiss him.''_

Magnus can't properly breathe when he shuts the notebook, putting it under his pillow and getting up from his bed. The sun's settling low when Magnus hurries out of his small and modest apartment, his shoelaces still open and keys in his tight clutch. His heart seems to only hammer harder and harder against his chest, approaching Alec's house. 

He's been over at Alec's house once, only for a school project. But he can remember his room and his house so clearly in his mind that sometimes, it feels surreal. Like he'd been there numerous times before. Magnus likes Alec's home. And Alec's family. They're a group of huggers (especially Maryse and Isabelle) and all extremely sweet, that sometimes it makes Alec blush when he's the topic of his family discussion. 

Magnus knows a lot about Alec. All because of the history they have - they don't talk a lot and maybe Magnus is stupid and thinks too much of himself but he thinks there's something between the two of them. He's certain that when he catches Alec staring at him, that when he looks down and blushes, it's not just out of 'not being interested.' Or when they work in pairs and they reach out for something and their hands brush together. Alec would start stuttering yet keeps their hands connected.

Magnus knows a lot about Alec's habits.

There's definitely something there.

Magnus walks to Alec's house, rapidly knocking against the door with nervousness. It opens and for a brief moment, Magnus hopes it's Alec who'd answer it so that he could pin him against the door but it's Maryse. She opens the door with a huge smile on her lips, arms immediately around Magnus. 

''Hello, dear,'' she mumbles and gives him a tight squeeze. 

''Hey,'' Magnus smiles. ''By any chance, is Alexander home?'' He asks. 

Maryse nods. ''We've all been waiting for you to come again,'' she lets Magnus step inside. ''We even told Alec to bring you over again but he said it was only for a school project.''

Magnus hopes he could've visited again for different reasons. 

''Sadly, it was,'' Magnus sighs. ''We're not too close.'' He says quietly while stripping off his shoes, keeping his hoodie on him. Luckily, it seems that only Maryse is home. Magnus can see Alec being the type to escape through his bedroom window after hearing his family greet Magnus. 

''He's upstairs, his room,'' Magnus gives Maryse a tight smile and approaches the stairs, quietly walking them up. He closes his eyes when in front of Alec's room, quietly knocking on it. Usually, he'd step in if it was someone else. But this is Alec. He's not just someone else or just anyone. 

When Alec opens the door, Magnus stands there. They're both quiet before Alec steps away from the door and Magnus walks in, taking in the same room he remembers. Alec stays by the door, leaning against it as if it's his escape. 

''I'm really... Sorry,'' Magnus starts, standing in the middle of the room and staring at Alec. ''For going through your notebook. I shouldn't have.'' 

Alec doesn't say anything. He only stares at Magnus with something in his eyes and it bothers Magnus that he can't read what it is. Magnus hates that he doesn't know if Alec is mad at himself or Magnus. 

''But they were beautiful,'' Magnus continues when Alec doesn't answer, taking a daring step forward to Alec. ''You can get it back, of course. It's yous. And there's nothing to be ashamed of.'' 

Alec shakes his head, ''I'm sorry,'' he whispers. ''It's creepy and - and weird. I didn't mean for you to see them and sometimes I didn't even mean to draw them, it just happens and -''

''It's okay,'' Magnus reassures him, still walking closer. ''It really is. It doesn't bother me. Actually, I'm quite flattered if we're being honest here.''

''Really?'' Alec's eyes lit up when he looks at Magnus. Magnus nods and a small, shy smile creeps on Alec's lips. ''But it's still... Not okay. I promise I won't do -''

Before Alec can say anything, Magnus has launched to him and closed his fists around Alec's shirt, tugging their lips together while pushing Alec against the door. Alec's hands stay between the two bodies, lips frozen as Magnus' move against his. It's only the attempt to pull away when Alec shuts his palms to Magnus' hips, lips starting to meltingly move to Magnus' slow and steady rhythm. 

Alec pushes Magnus' body backward, eyes fluttering slightly open to see where his bed is, tripping Magnus on it and trapping him. There's a small groan at the back of his throat, making Magnus' heart flutter even further as their bodies press tighter together. Magnus smiles against the kiss, hands pressing against Alec's chest. 

''Alexander...'' he mumbles and Alec dips his head slightly back. 

''What?'' He breathes out. 

Magnus can't contain his wide smile. ''I think we should slow down,'' he says. ''For some reasons.''

Alec blushes, moving to lie next to Magnus' body. There's a small, extremely brief second of silence before Alec inhales. ''You know you're my first kiss, right?'' 

Magnus comes up to his elbows, eyes widening. ''What? Oh my god - I am so sorry.''

''What?'' Alec repeats with a furrowed face. ''Why are you sorry?''

''Alexander, I pushed you against a _goddamn_ door and it was your _first kiss_. Why didn't you stop me?'' Magnus panicks, staring at Alec with wide eyes. 

''Well, I didn't particularly want you to stop,'' Alec mumbles quietly with a flirting tone. 

Magnus huffs. ''I don't care. We should've... Put up candles or some sort - You're a romantic, Alexander,'' Magnus' voice is a yelling whisper. 

Alec only laughs and shakes his head, one hand coming to Magus' chest. He pushes him down, own body climbing on top of Magnus', connecting their lips again. He's mounting over Magnus' hips, smiling against his lips as Magnus softly, nearly invisibly buckles his hips. It causes a low, content hum to escape Alec's throat. 

Magnus lets his fingers slip inside Alec's shirt, squeezing his warm skin. It results in Alec squirming on Magnus' lap from the tickle, small chuckles bursting through his lips. ''Magnus,'' he breathes out, hands coming over Magnus'. ''Stop. That tickles.''

''Tickles?'' Magnus asks with a breathless laugh, ''Alexander, are you saying you're tickly?''

''No,'' Alec shrieks, ''It's just your - your rings, they're cold,'' he stutters out. Magnus only shakes his head and smiles widely, staring into Alec's hazel eyes. They're glued to Magnus' lips, fluttering sheepishly. It's like he'd like to touch them but only continues gazing them in the hopes. 

Their lips hover together, brushing against each other the slightest. Magnus stays still and waits for Alec to make a move, wanting to go at his phase. ''It's, um - It's funny,'' Alec suddenly mumbles.

''What's funny?''

Alec swallows. ''How - uh, how someone's... Skin can look so tempting,'' Alec speaks clearly, voice low. His palm moves to cup the side of Magnus' face, making his breath hitch. Alec's thumb brushes over Magnus' bottom lip. ''And so intriguing.''

Magnus only hums, lifting his head to connect their lips again, but Alec moves his head backward. His thumb keeps tugging at Magnus' bottom lip, eyes drilling into the skin. He releases a small breath before he's the one connecting them, experimenting the feel of his tongue darting over Magnus' bottom lip. 

Alec loves how even the simplest thing feels nice with Magnus. To him, previously the thought of lying with someone on his bed and kissing freaked him out. But now, lying above Magnus, where he knows he'll be able to stop when he wants to, and being able to set the phase, makes him even more excited. To know he can back down. 

''Magnus,'' Alec mumbles softly, biting his lip. Magnus' bottom lip has become a favorite of Alec's. ''Can you -'' Alec motions with his head to the side. 

''No,'' Magnus hums, ''Stay there. You'll be more comfortable,'' he tells Alec. 

''I want to -'' Alec is interrupted by Magnus' lip on his again but this time, he's flipped over like he wished, Magnus between his thighs. It feels as comfortable as his previous position, the same feeling of their bodies together assuring him that it's okay. ''Wow,'' Alec gasp when Magnus grinds his hips softly and warningly. Magnus takes the opportunity and slips his own tongue against Alec's, who seems caught off guard, releasing a moan into Magnus' mouth. 

Alec breathes heavily, ''Okay, maybe - You're right, we should slow down, my mum's home - Oh, Christ,'' he fumbles awkwardly and Magnus nods, even though Alec tries to dive in for another kiss. ''You have proven your point.'' 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, if you want any specific fic to be written you can leave a comment down because I'd love to write more, especially now that time starts to be on my side a bit more


End file.
